


The Adventures of Honeybee and Paon

by MonochromeWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeWriter/pseuds/MonochromeWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which teen Gabriel has the peacock miraculous and much like Adrien has to balance school along with fighting crime and saving Paris. It's also a story of how he came to love Adrien's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Choas stirred, a faceless entity that was attracted to clouded hearts. The dark force would slip in and cause havoc and ruin. It took over, a sort of possession, and transformed a lost soul into something dangerous. Over generations chaos has taken different forms, sometimes in the form of a man corrupted by his own selfish goals.

Each time chaos rises the Miraculous have been given to those worthy to fight this evil. They bring hope to the lost. Their goal: to stop chaos and bring back another time of peace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rio, please-” The young teen sighed, “-I can’t focus with you making all that noise”

Gabriel Agreste turned around in his seat. The kwami was bouncing on the bed and laughing wildly. Luckily the sprite wasn’t big enough to mess up Gabriel’s bed. Such behavior wasn’t abnormal for the kwami. Rio was always an explosive bundle of energy. It was also exhausting how fast he ran through emotions.

“I’m sorry, Gabriel.” Rio giggled and on his way up he started to fly. He continued until he was floating right above Gabriel’s head, “Oh, is that a new design you’re working on?”

“I _was_ working on it,” Gabriel turned back to his journal. At the moment the product was disappointing. He dropped his pen on the page, “Come on lets go canvas the area and see if there’s anyone in need of help.”

“But don’t you have an important dinner with your parents?” Rio recalled drifting down to the teen’s chest. Nearly hidden by the jacket Gabriel wore was a brooch. It also greatly resembled a peacock, at least when the miraculous was activated. At the moment anyone would over look it as a plain pin.

Gabriel let out a sigh, “You’re right…I hope nothing serious happens out there.”

“I’m sure Honeybee can handle things for the day,” The kwami reassured before drifting back over Gabriel’s journal. Inside was products of Gabriel’s amazing talents, he also made his beautiful designs come to life.

At the mention of the heroine Gabriel perked up, “Do you think she’s out there right now?”

Rio smiled, “Its possible.”

This time when Gabriel sighed it was more longing then anything else. The time he spent out there fighting crime and saving Paris with Honeybee made him feel alive. His friendship with Honeybee was nothing like the friends he had back at school. He didn’t have to put on any acts and part of that was being Paon, but part of that was because Honeybee was so easy to be around.

Gabriel fished out his homework from his bag. He might not have time to be Paon and run around the city, but he did have time to finish his homework and free up the rest of his evening.

It seemed incredibly dull in comparison but Gabriel had to keep his grades up too. He wouldn’t disappoint his parents by failing any of his classes. Though lately, he was struggling to figure out what would make his parents proud.

Rio yawned and he drifted over to Gabriel’s bed to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole stage erupted in fog. The band that was rehearsing came to a sudden stop. Each member looked around, confused and unable to see two inches past their own noses. This unfortunately wasn’t the first time such a malfunction had happen, but it was almost time for the performance.

“Rudy!” The stage managed snapped out, charging forward in a fury, “What do you think you’re doing? This was supposed to be fixed!”

“Sorry sir, I don’t know what happened,” The poor stage technician was working to get the machines to stop at the very least. He had been sure that he’d fixed them, he just couldn’t understand why…

“You better have them fixed before the hour, or you’re fired!” Spittle flung out from the man’s mouth as he raged at the poor technician.

The man, Rudy, rubbed at his forehead-distressed. He was unsure if he could fix the problem and the fog machines had been supposed to be a part of the show.

* * *

“Where is that blasted bird?” Honeybee asked the air and had to jump back quickly before she could get blasted by Smoke Screen. The villains seemed to be getting stronger and stronger lately, she wasn’t sure she could handle this one by herself.

* * *

Gabriel straightened in his seat, he couldn’t help but feel germs crawling over everything. His plate, his silverware… Since becoming a superhero things had gotten better, but being with his parents always set him right back.

“I don’t have much time, I’m expected at the office.” Gabriel’s father announced, growing impatient with their cooking food. The man was a successful surgeon. Which probably was another reason Gabriel had mysophobia, also known as germophbia. He grew up in a household where nothing could be out of place.

“Food does take time to cook, dear.” His mother’s voice was chiding. “But just the same I do hope they hurry… I have a shoot early in the morning.”

It was one of those rare times they got to gather for dinner as a family, and yet Gabriel felt like there wasn’t much of a difference when he ate alone. Still this was time he didn’t normally spend with both of his parents…

“Is the shoot to get more publicity for the fashion show?” Gabriel inquired, he kept telling himself that he had washed his hands when they had gotten there. He wouldn’t need to a second time before they even started the first course.

“Yes,” His mother graced him with a smile.

There was a muffle crash in the kitchens that quickly followed by shouts that probably came from a stressed head chef. None of which was supposed to be overheard by customers, but it was too loud for anyone to ignore it.

Mr. Agreste’s lips formed into a flat line, “Perhaps we should’ve gone somewhere else.”

Mrs. Agreste was frowning.

“Excuse me,” Gabriel said as he stood, he just couldn’t ignore the crawling sensation. The clear displeasure showing on his parent’s faces didn’t help. Gabriel had been the one who’d picked the restaurant out, his classmate’s father was the owner and the place was fairly renowned.

“Are you okay?” Rio whispered and risked being seen as he watched Gabriel fiercely scrub at his hands.

Gabriel looked down at the kwami feeling guilty, “Be careful Rio, what if someone sees you?”

“I am being careful, Gabriel. I’m also worried about you.”

The teen let out a sigh, “I know, I’m sorry Rio.”

There was another crash, but this came from the restaurant’s entrance. Then there was a familiar voice. Gabriel instantly scowled, worried, and cracked the door to take a peek. Honeybee was getting up from the floor, she gave her head a small shake and looked around.

“Everyone please remain calm and find somewhere safe-Oh no not another one.” Her gaze shot back towards the kitchen. “Are you serious?”

“Looks like were needed after all, Rio.” Gabriel said letting the door shut, he was surprisingly relieved to have his dinner with his parents ruined. In fact Gabriel was smiling.

“Is the lady having problems?” Paon said tipping his hat to the yellow heroine. Inwardly he was a little embarrassed by himself. His flashy clothes and he was _flirting_ with Honeybee.

“Where have you been? Wait we have no time for that.” She raised her honeycomb wand, “I’ll let you take care of this one, I’ll take care of Smoke Screen out there.”

“Alright my little worker bee.” That earned him an eye roll and she went running out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to edit it...but well... I got lazy. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> I know its super short, but its a work in progress. I'm sure I'll have more to update with soon.


End file.
